


Agentcorp imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of agentcorp imagines from my tumblrs





	1. That's my girl

“I don’t think this is a good idea Alex,” Lena said watching Alex strap the snowboard to her feet.

“It’s okay to be nervous Lena but I’ve got you,” Alex smiled, checking the tightness of the boots before moving to strap in to her own snowboard.

She got to her feet, leaning over to help Lena stand up who wobbled for a few seconds but eventually found her balance.

“This is a beginners slope, we’ll go slow,” Alex said taking Lena’s hands in hers and pushing herself forward.

Alex started going down the tiny hill bringing Lena with her.

Lena squeezed Alex’s hands as they made it about ten feet down the slope.

Alex swung in front of Lena stopping them both.

“That was great babe,” Alex said happily.

“Okay yeah that’s not so bad i mean its basically physics right?” Lena said trying to pump herself up.

“It’s just physics,” Alex confirmed, “now lets keep going.”

In small increments they made thier way down the slope.

They took the ski lift back to the top and went again.

Lena tried it this time without Alex’s guidence, only falling twice.

When they reached the bottom of the slope for the fourth time Alex helped Lena get her equipment off and headed over to some tables outside of the lounge.

“You did it! You went all the way down the slope without falling!” Alex cheered.

“Thank you Alex but i think this is more your sport than mine, why don’t you go do your thing and I’ll wait here for you,” Lena suggested.

“Are you sure?”

“Certainly,” Lena said kissing Alex quickly.

Alex smiled and made her way to the most advanced slope in the whole resort.

About twenty minutes later Lena spotted Alex boarding down the massive slope.

She went off a jump, twisting her body in the air to do a 720° turn and landed it perfectly.

“That’s my girl,” Lena thought to herself.

“Your girlfriend has got some skills,” a man from the resort told Lena as he placed the two hot chocolates that she ordered in front of her.

“She’s been doing this all her life, this past summer she tried to get me to go surfing with her as well,” Lene laughed.

“I can’t tell you how many cocky people attempt that jump and land right on their face,” the man chuckled.

Shortly after Alex returned to the table still riding the high of adrenaline.

“I’ve been looking forward to getting back here all year, i hope you had fun,” she told Lena.

“I sure did, and you looked like a natural out there,” Lena smiled handing her a hot chocolate.

“Well that comes with twenty years of experience, you should have seen Kara the first time my dad and I brought her here, she was like a deer caught in headlights,” Alex laughed taking a sip of the drink.

“Let’s finish these hot chocolates and head back to our room, it’s cold out here and i could use some warming up in front of that beautiful fireplace,” Lena grinned.

“I like the way you think,” Alex smirked.


	2. Take a break

Lena hadn’t left her office in three days.

When she wasn’t typing away on her laptop she was taking quick naps on her couch or eating whatever fast food Jess had ordered her to get her to eat.

Alex had gotten a few short calls from Lena during those three days but she was busy with her own DEO work.

It’s was Alex’s first night off in a week and decided to bring Lena a home cooked meal since her girlfriend only ate junk whenever she went on a work bender.

“Lena?” Alex said knocking on the door and walking into her office.

“Hello love,” Lena responded from her desk, fingers tapping on keys.

Alex went to Lena’s desk, setting down the bag with containers of food.

Lena presented her cheek to Alex, never looking away from her laptop, which in turn Alex leaned forward to kiss hello before taking the food she cooked out of the bag.

“I thought you could use some real food,” Alex smiled, putting the container and a fork in front of Lena.

Lena glanced down, returning her eyes to the screen, “the Danvers family famous lasanga, my favorite,” she chuckled.

Alex laughed and pushed Lena’s laptop away from her, out of her reach, “how about you take a break.”

“The deadline is tomorrow Alex,” Lena pouted.

“And it’ll still be there in a hour after you take care of yourself and eat something that isn’t greasy fast food or more commonly known as a heart attack waiting to happen,” Alex teased.

“I love it when you speak doctor,” Lena smiled, picking up the fork and taking a bite of the lasanga.


	3. I only need ten (nsfw)

“Alex - fuck - I have a meeting in fifteen minutes,” Lena groaned while Alex kissed up her thighs.

“I only need ten,” Alex grinned flicking her tongue over Lena’s clit a few times to tease her.

Alex was under Lena’s desk, Lena’s dress hiked up wth her legs over Alex’s shoulders.

Alex moved her tongue down, gliding it through her entrance.

“Oh god,” Lena moaned, one hand flying to the back of her chair and other tangling in Alex’s hair.

Lena’s grip on Alex’s hair tightened when Alex began a zig zag pattern, ocasionally dipping her tongue inside.

“We don’t have much more time,” Lena eventually mumbled.

Alex then returned to her clit, sucking it into her mouth and easily pushing two fingers into Lena.

“Come on Lena, don’t want to be late for your meeting do you?” Alex asked innocently while pumping her fingers in and out.

She wrapped her lips back around Lena’s clit, sucking harder than she had been before.

Her fingers moved quicker, curling upwards to hit just the right spot.

Lena’s hips involentarily bucked forwards, Alex’s lips never leaving her clit in the harsh movement.

“Alex,” Lena cried out as she came soon after.

Alex kept her fingers going, riding out Lena’s orgasm.

When Lena’s legs stopped shaking Alex slowed down, pulling her fingers out after a few last aftershocks.

Releasing Lena’s clit Alex licked her lips, wiping away the cum on her chin with the back of her hand.

Alex looked at her watch on her wrist and smirked.

“Look at that, five minutes to spare,” she cracked.

“Help me fix my dress, I don’t need Morgan Edge and the rest of those crass men in there knowing I just got screwed by my girlfriend,” Lena said with her breathing still uneven.

Lena stood up from her chair, Alex getting up from her knees.

Alex tugged Lena’s dress back down, Lena smoothing the material out and running a hand through her hair.

Lena then kissed Alex deeply, tugging on her lip when she pulled away, “just wait ‘till after the meeting, i’m taking the rest of the day off and returning the favor.”


End file.
